The Guardian Angel who Imprinted
by happy.sheeru
Summary: What happens when a normal girl from New York comes to see her grandparents in la push and meets the wolves and a Guardian Angel Of Mankind...ALEC...What happens when he imprints on her when he didn't even think he could...this is a story of how the angels meet... i know the summary's bad but please give it a try...i promise it'll get better...includes the pack&cullens.R


Chapter 1

A/N: So, I've re-edited the chapter and posted it again...hope u guys enjoy it..

Disclaimer: I dont own twilight though i would give anything in this world for it...but well...we cant change things now can we?...didnt think

so...anyways...Twilight and all its characters are owned by the one and only Stepenie Meyer...

ENjOY and Review please!

Thank You!

Love and hugs

Sheeru.

"Yes i kept everything in the car mom!" i scream.

"Then what is that doing in the middle of the driveway honey?"my dad asks me from inside the car.

"It's not mine dad...its Gabriella's." I reply.

"Well, who ever it may belong to you have to keep the stuff inside we're a family and a family helps each other no matter what." says mom.

"Oh come on mom, just because i'm older doesn't mean i get to carry her lugguage!" I reply annoyed because i know where this is going.

"Hmm...well i'm sorry to have bothered you honey...i should have known that the kids of this generation do not like helping their siblings since its not

its okay...I guess I'll just have to go and pick it up myself..." says my mom as she opens her side of the door to get out of the car.

Oh god! I knew this was gonna happen...i say that i dont want to do gabriella's stuff for her and my mom starts her "KIDS OF THIS GENERATION" speech

that forces us to do things even if we dont want to.

so yeah...here i am throwing everything in the back of the car when my annoying little sister comes and sits in the car like there was nothing else in the world

that needs to be cared for.I follow her and get into the car after her.

Well...after about five minutes of cross checking whether we had everything, my dad turns the car out of the drive way and we're on the road in a minute ...

My name is Allie.I'm seventeen.I have a slighlty tanned skin , from my mothers side,and am not very tall about 5 ft 3 inches and i love singing and drawing. I

also have a sister named Gabriella who's fifteen-a very cheeky one!

I live with my parents in New York and right now we are going to a tiny little place called La Push for our holidays.

We have our grandma and grandpa living there so we're going to see them.

Well my Dad, Gabriella and I were not very big fans of going me!

Dad wanted to spend the holidays at home while gabriella wanted to go to LA (can you believe it!) whereas,I wanted to go to Hawaii, but Mom wanted to go

to La Push and well there's no winning against mom in an arguement even if its not one...so we're going to La Push.

After a long time of gabriella screaming out the lyrics of every other song -which she calls singing,but I just call it barking-that was playing on her ipod...we

finally reached La Push.

When we finally reached Grandma and Grandpa's place, I almost jumped out of the car because I have never listened to someone sing a song that bad-and I

have to live through this EVERYDAY! Lucky me!

The yellow house that stood infront of us looked very small but very cozy.

The tiny brown door opens and our grand parents step outside and look like they are going to burst out of joy when they see us arrive.

My grandma is a little,kind hearted woman who loves everyting and has tan skin and has spent her entire life in La push and loves her life here.

The same goes to my grandpa but he is a big and strong my grand parents are important members of the tribal council of La push and they think

that they are the descendants of "The Wolves" but that's just folklore.

They come out the door quickly and gave us warm warm hugs and kisses and take us inside the little house.

After talking to my grand parents the whole day...it was finally sleeping time and we all went and got some sleep.

Next day when i wake up in the morning, i smell something delicious coming from the kitchen.

So i get up,take a shower and head downstairs towards the kitchen which currently has too many people inside.

There are about 6 buff guys, 4 teenage girls and two little girls, with Grandpa, Mom and Dad.

Well all the guys are well over six feet by the looks of it.

And they all are talking...and laughing.

I also notice that Gabriella's not here yet...well atleast I wont be the last one to arrive.

So,I make my way into the kitchen when my grandma comes around and introduces me to everybody.

"So...boys and girls,this is my first grand daughter Allie","...and Allie honey...this is Sam and his wife Emily,Paul and his girlfriend Rachel,Jared and his

girlfriend Kim,Embry and his girlfriend Amy,Jacob and Renesmee but you can call her Nessie,Quil and Claire and ,oh...where's Harry?"says my grandma.

"He's gone to his car to get some stuff Mrs.G" says Quil with his mouth half full.

"oh...okay dear." says my grandma and smiles at him.

The same moment the door opens up and...holy cow!

A Greek God just enters our house.

He just like the other guys is well above six feet tall and has really defined muscles that even his black t-shirt cant hide.

He has GREEN sparkling eyes with silver specks in them but...they are unlike any other persons eyes...they are mesmerising...

He has a face chiseled to perfection -something that even words cannot describe and that soft brown hair...i wish i could just walk up to him and touch his

hair... holy cow! I am going crazy!

Two seconds of looking at this guy and this is my condition...just imagine what will happen when he talks to me!

Well...i guess the La push atmosphere is getting me ...atleast I'm enjoying it!

After the private conversation inside my mind...my grandma introduces the greek god whose name is HARRY!

The god shakes my mom's and dad's hand and when he's about to turn around to shake mine...Gabriella walks in and starts screaming about how nobody

woke her up..

She looks up at him and stares im for two seconds and takes his hand that the god had extended and keeps shaking it for the next 5 minutes.

Thats when my dad drew the line and told her to leave his hand and gave her 'The Look'...that moment i went all 'yeah go daddy!go daddy!go daddy!' in my head.

Thank god for my dad because if she had held his hand for one more second...i would have gone upto her and pulled her hand from his because I thought

that she was going to shake it and stare at his face ,I dont blame would stare at him since he's so...God-ish...but i saw him first!

The god then gave gabriella an angelic smile and turned around to shake my hand...

He turned around and his silky smooth hand took mine in his and thats when I feel the current appear inside us.

Atleast i think i felt it...

I immediately look up into his deep deep green silvery eyes and his eyes grow wide open...

They look so... beautiful...they look like twinkling stars in the night sky...the glowing light coming from a deep beautiful ocean...

No poet in this world could have succeeded in comparing his beauty to anything in this universe.

Even gods from heavens above must evny such beauty...no...he is a god...he is my god...the only one i know from today...

He keep looking at me with a shocked expression stuck to his face mixed with something that is clearly more than love...devotion...adoration...

He holds my hand with his velvety one like its the most fragile and precious thing in the world...and does not move his gaze away from my face but just

keeps looking at me...but why?

All I see on his face is still more shock and adoration.

I hear someone giggling and turn my head around to see everybody gasping and their faces covered in different shades of shock ...and my dad and Gabriella

clearly not happy with the idea of Harry holding my hand for too ,I just pull away my hand not wanting, but having to because of dad and

immediately the god's expression changes and gives me a hurtful ...I just want to take his velvety hand into mine and tell him that it

was okay...but Allie! Get a hold of your self female!Atleast not infront of your family!

"What the...? Dude! Did you just Imprin...I mean...Did you just improve your car...?"says Jared in a very poor attempt of covering up what ever he was

going to say earlier.

Do I have something on my face?Did I say something?I dont remember saying something wrong...Infact,I didnt say anything...Oops!Okay Allie...cool

down and say something smart.

"Hi..." wow...nice going...nerd!You cannot even tell hi to a person confidently...

"Huh..."says the god standing before me with the most beautiful voice in the universe.

Oh my god!He actually spoke to it wasn't a proper word but...he just replied!

And while I am still fantacising about the heavenly creature who just replied to me...Sam quickly gets up and pulls him away from me and apologises to us

that Harry must not be feeling well an says that he and 'the elders' will be contacting im very soon and just walks out the door.

Everybody else gets up and without saying anything leave the house either shocked or giggling.

After about fifteen minutes my grandma and grandpa tell mom and dad that the whole family has to go a tribal council the very night because there is an

emergency and it involves our family.

My grandma and grandpa are jumping out of their wits in happiness...but when I ask them why they just say that it is up to time to let us know.

So right now ... I have no idea what just happened and what my grand parents just said...wow...first day at La push and I scare the visitors away...I

wonder whats next...but for now, I guess I'll stick to having breakfast because I am starving!

A/N: Well,there's the first chappie...I have worked reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaally hard on this one...hope you guys liked it...

If you did...tell me what you liked about it in the reviews ...and if you dont...then tell me what you didnt like in the reviews...

so now you know reviews are a must...if you dont the tree monster will steal all your cookies!

and if you do...I'll give you 2 chocolate chip cookies!

love,

sheeru


End file.
